Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the field of electronic devices and more particularly to flat panel electronic devices.
With the development of science and technology, the present flat panel electronic devices, for example, tablet PCs, flat panel mobile phones, etc., become thinner. When the flat panel electronic devices are placed on the planes, such as tables, it is difficult to pick them up without depending on other apparatuses.